


First Snow

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: AU where everything is happy, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Elle finds snow for the first time and both Lara and Ludger get to enjoy her reaction.





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolfabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolfabre/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Laura! Also, happy new year! I am glad we are friends and omg idk what to talk about?? Like ur a sweetheart with the most amazing imagination, your aus are awesome- and ur just a cool person tbch. So I wanted to show my appreciation and love with this fic! You asked for fluff and it just so happened when writing this it snowed so I decided to write a young Elle experiencing her first ever snow!

“Daddy! Mommy!” Elle was shaking them to wake up but they just groaned in their sleep.

This was serious! An emergency! Why won’t they wake up!? She left the room to collect a brush and dustpan and came back to their bed. She jumped on the bed imitating the sound of a trumpet as loud as she could. 

Ludger woke up rubbing his eye and Lara jumped up alert crying. “Who did it?! What happened?!” 

Elle hopped down the bed and announced. “Someone did a big mistake! I promise it’s not me!”

“A mistake?” Ludger blinked.

“A mistake!”  Elle nodded. “Someone dropped sugar!”

“And ants came?” Lara scratched her head. This was too much for her to understand in the morning- she didn't have her coffee yet. 

Elle shook her head. “No! Someone dropped sugar _everywhere_! And I want to know who it is!”

Lara looked at Ludger but Ludger shrugged. No one had any idea what Elle was talking about. She sighed rolling her eyes and said. “It will be better if you see it.”

She walked towards the window and pulled the curtains to the side revealing a blanket of white covering their garden. From top to bottom- Ludger and Lara gasped. But Elle just stood with her hands on her hips. “Now tell me- I won’t get mad! Who did it? Who threw sugar everywhere at night?”

But they exchanged looks and laughed slightly. Elle was angry- why won't any of them own up? Why did they find such a serious issue funny? This was a serious issue! Elle puffed her cheeks. “Now! If you won’t explain- we are all going to clean up the mess someone made with a brush and dustpan!” 

She stormed out of the room and Ludger and Lara laughed even more- this was the first time their 4-year-old daughter saw snow and she assumed it was sugar. Ludger pointed at Lara. “You are the one who told her to clean up the ‘sugar’ everywhere. Didn’t you?”

“I swear! I didn’t tell her a thing! She made it up on her own!" She laughed.

 

__

 

“Mommy the sugar is very thick! It’s so hard!” Elle looked up at her, attempting to sweep up the sugar.

“Is it dear?” Lara giggled. “You can do it! Mommy believes in you!”

“I can’t do it alone! Stop standing there and come and help me!” Elle scowled, why was her mother standing by the door and not helping her?! Didn’t she see that this was a big problem?!

“Lara… You are so mean.” Ludger nudged her. “Come on… Tell her it’s snow- the poor girl is sweeping like her life depends on it.”

“Never. Let her figure this out herself.” She smiled watching her young daughter do her best to clean the snow.

But Ludger didn’t have the heart- in less than ten minutes he went out and told her what it was. It took a bit more convincing than he had thought to prove it was frozen water. But once she understood- she was quite mad at Mommy for tricking her. Lara has already gone inside a while ago- escaping from the cold but Elle wasn’t going to let her off the hook.  Ludger taught her all sort of tricks with snow, snowballs and snow angels - he even promised her to go sledding tomorrow though she didn’t know what that was. And after being taught all these tricks she decided Mommy deserved a small prank.

She made snowballs of all kinds, big ones and small ones with her dad's help. And once done, she called to mommy from the kitchen window. “Mommy! I collected the sugar- open the window I will give you.”

Lara knew she took this too far and she opened the window to tell her not to worry about the sugar for now and come in to have something hot to drink. But as she did, Elle threw a snowball towards her and Lara only yelped.

Ludger laughed and as Elle reached to throw another snowball, Lara ducked. Elle yelled at her mom. “Oh, come on Mommy! its only water! Not sugar!”

__

 

After Elle threw a couple of snowballs at poor Lara, Elle came in and had a cup of hot cocoa to warm up. Lara had watched her and Ludger from the window play outside in the cold and to their surprise videoed it all. Lara started to show Elle videos of her sweeping the ‘sugar’, tasting the ‘sugar’, making snowballs of the ‘sugar’. Perhaps Lara wasn’t there in the pictures but Elle laughed, smiled and giggled at the pictures and videos she took of her and there were even pictures of daddy!

Ludger didn’t speak much- he only smiled watching the two look at the pictures- the world must have been cold outside but sitting with them he could only feel warmth.


End file.
